Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty pierwszy
Obudziwszy się spostrzegłem w dolinie obóz Cyganów i poznałem po panującym w nim ożywieniu, że mają się ku pochodowi, aby znowu rozpocząć swe błędne wędrówki. Pośpieszyłem złączyć się z nimi. Spodziewałem się licznych zapytań co do mojej nieobecności przez dwie noce, ale nikt się do mnie nie odezwał, tak dalece przygotowania do odjazdu zajmowały każdego. Skoro wszyscy dosiedliśmy koni, kabalista rzekł: - Tym razem mogę was zapewnić, że dzisiaj do woli nasycimy się opowiadaniem Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza. Nie straciłem jeszcze mojej władzy, jak to zuchwalec sobie wyobraża. Już był blisko Tarudantu, gdy zmusiłem go do powrotu. Jest niezadowolony i idzie - jak może najwolniej, ale mam środki na przyspieszenie jego kroków. To mówiąc dobył z kieszeni książkę, zaczął odczytywać jakieś barbarzyńskie formuły i wkrótce na wierzchołku góry spostrzegliśmy starego włóczęgę. - Widzicie go - krzyknął Uzeda - Łotr! Leniwiec! Zobaczycie, jak się z nim przywitam. Rebeka zaczęła wstawiać się za winnym i brat jej, zda się, ochłonął z gniewu, wszelako gdy Żyd zbliżył się ku nam, Uzeda nie mógł powstrzymać się od uczynienia mu gwałtownych wyrzutów w języku dla mnie niezrozumiałym. Następnie rozkazał mu kroczyć obok mego konia i ciągnąć dalej opowiadanie swoich przygód od miejsca, w którym je przerwał. Nieszczęśliwy wędrowiec nic na to nie odrzekł i tak zaczął mówić: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Powiedziałem wam, że w Jerozolimie utworzyła się sekta herodian, która utrzymywała, że Herod jest Mesjaszem; nadto obiecałem wam wyjaśnić znaczenie, jakie Żydzi przywiązywali do tego wyrazu. Powiem wam więc, że Mesjasz znaczy po hebrajsku "namaszczony, pomazany olejem" – "Christos" zaś jest greckim tłumaczeniem tego imienia. Jakub, obudziwszy się po sławnym swoim widzeniu, rozlał olej na kamień, na którym głowa jego spoczywała, i nazwał to miejsce Bethel, czyli Domem Boga. Możecie przekonać się z Sanchuniatona, że Uranos wynalazł betyle, czyli ożywione kamienie. Wierzono naówczas, że Duch Boży natychmiast wypełnia wszystko, cokolwiek zostało poświęcone przez pomazanie. Zaczęto namaszczać królów i Mesjasz stał się synonimem króla. Gdy Dawid mówi o Mesjaszu, siebie samego ma wówczas na widoku, o czym się można przekonać z drugiego jego psalmu. Skoro jednak królestwo żydowskie - rozdzielone, następnie zajęte przez obcych - stało się igraszką sąsiednich mocarstw, zwłaszcza zaś gdy lud zaprowadzono do niewoli, prorocy co sił zaczęli go pocieszać mówiąc, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym zjawi się król z pokolenia Dawidowego. Ten upokorzy dumę Babilonu i w triumfie Żydów z niewoli wywiedzie. Najwspanialsze gmachy z łatwością wznosiły się w natchnieniach proroków, stąd też nie omieszkali tak zabudowywać przyszłego Jeruzalem, by stało się godne przyjąć w swych murach potężnego króla, z świątynią, której by nie brakowało niczego, co by tylko mogło podnieść w oczach ludu poszanowanie wiary. Żydzi, chociaż do słów ich nie przywiązywali wielkiej wagi, z przyjemnością jednak słuchali proroków. W istocie, niepodobna wymagać, aby się gorąco zajmowali wypadkami, które miały nastąpić dopiero za praprawnuków ich wnuków. Zdaje się, że pod panowaniem Macedończyków prawie zupełnie zapomniano o prorokach, dlatego też w żadnym Machabeuszu nie widziano Mesjasza, chociaż wyzwolili oni kraj spod panowania cudzoziemców. Również o żadnym z ich potomków, którzy nosili tytuł królewski, nie mówiono, że go przepowiedzieli prorocy. Inaczej wszakże działo się za panowania starego Heroda. Dworzanie tego władcy, wyczerpawszy przez czterdzieści lat wszystkie pochlebstwa, uprzyjemniające mu życie, wmówili w niego nareszcie, że jest Mesjaszem zapowiedzianym przez proroków. Herod, zniechęcony do wszystkiego, z wyjątkiem najwyższej władzy, której z każdym dniem coraz więcej pragnął, uznał zdanie to za jedyny środek przekonania się, którzy z poddanych są mu prawdziwie wierni. Przyjaciele jego utworzyli więc sektę herodian, których naczelnikiem był oszust Sedekias, młodszy brat mojej babki. Pojmujecie, że ani mój dziad, ani Dellius nie myśleli już o przesiedleniu się do Jerozolimy. Kazali ukuć małą skrzynkę z brązu i zamknęli w niej kontrakt sprzedaży domu Hillela oraz rewers jego na trzydzieści tysięcy darejków wraz z cesją, którą Dellius zeznał na rzecz ojca mego, Mardocheja. Następnie przyłożyli pieczęcie i postanowili nie myśleć o tym, dopóki okoliczności nie przybiorą przyjaźniej-szego dla nich obrotu. Herod umarł i Judea stała się pastwą najopłakańszych waśni. Trzydziestu naczelników stronnictw kazało się namaścić i ogłosić Mesjaszami. W kilka lat potem Mardochej zaślubił córkę jednego z sąsiadów i ja, jedyny owoc ich związku, przyszedłem na świat w ostatnim roku panowania Augusta. Dziad mój chciał mnie osobiście obrzezać i rozkazał w tym celu przygotować wspaniałą ucztę, ale przyzwyczajony do odosobnienia i skołatany wiekiem, wskutek tych zachodów wpadł w chorobę, która w kilka tygodni zaprowadziła go do grobu. Wyzionął ducha w objęciach Delliusa, polecając mu, aby starał się zachować dla nas brązową skrzynkę i nie pozwolił, iżby niegodziwiec spokojnie używał owoców swego łotrostwa. Moja matka, której połóg nie odbył się szczęśliwie, tylko o kilka miesięcy przeżyła swego teścia. W owym czasie Żydzi mieli zwyczaj przybierania nazwisk greckich lub perskich. Nazwano mnie Ahaswerem. Pod tym to nazwiskiem w roku 1603 w Lubece dałem się poznać Antoniemu Kolterusowi, jak można o tym przekonać się z pism Duduleusa: toż samo miano nosiłem także w roku 1710 w Cambridge, jak tego dowodzą dzieła uczonego Tenzeliusa. - Senor Ahaswerze - rzekł Velasquez - wspominają także o tobie w Theatrum Europaeum. - Być może - odpowiedział Żyd - gdyż prawie powszechnie jestem znany od czasu, jak kabaliści wpadli na pomysł przyzywania mnie z głębi Afryki. Naówczas zabrałem głos i zapytałem Żyda, dlaczego szczególniej upodobał sobie te pustynne okolice. - Dlatego, że nie spotykam w nich ludzi - odrzekł - jeżeli zaś czasem spotkam zabłąkanego wędrowca lub jakąś kafryjską rodzinę, wtedy, znając legowisko lwicy karmiącej swoje dzieci, prowadzę ją na zdobycz i z rozkoszą patrzę, jak ich w moich oczach pożera. - Senor Ahaswerze - przerwał Velasquez - zdajesz mi się być człowiekiem niegodziwego sposobu myślenia. - Uprzedzałem was - rzekł kabalista - że to największy łotr na świecie. - Gdybyś tak jak ja żył osiemnaście wieków - odparł włóczęga - pewno nie byłbyś lepszy ode mnie. - Spodziewam się żyć dłużej i daleko uczciwiej - przerwał kabalista. - Ale zostaw te impertynencje i opowiadaj dalej swoje przygody. Żyd nie odpowiedział ani słowa i tak dalej mówił: Stary Dellius został przy moim ojcu, na którego tyle trosk się od razu zwaliło. Żyli nadal razem w swoim schronieniu, gdy tymczasem Sedekias, przez śmierć Heroda pozbawiony opieki, niespokojnie się o nas dopytywał. Obawa naszego przybycia do Jerozolimy bezustannie go dręczyła. Postanowił zatem poświęcić nas dla dobra własnego spokoju i wszystko zdawało się sprzyjać jego zamiarom, gdyż Dellius ociemniał, mój ojciec zaś, będąc do niego szczerze przywiązany, odosobnił się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Tak upłynęło sześć lat. Pewnego dnia doniesiono nam, że jacyś Żydzi z Jerozolimy zakupili sąsiedni dom i że mieszkają w nim ludzie, którym źle z oczu patrzy i którzy wyglądają na morderców. Mój ojciec, z natury lubiący samotność, korzystał z tej okoliczności i wcale nie wychodził z domu. Tu jakiś nagły zgiełk przerwał opowiadanie tułacza, który schwycił tę sposobność i znikł nam z oczu. Wkrótce przybyliśmy na miejsce noclegu, gdzie zastaliśmy już przygotowany i zastawiony posiłek. Jedliśmy, jak na podróżnych przystało, a gdy sprzątnięto obrus, Rebeka, zwracając się do Cygana, rzekła: - Jeżeli się nie mylę, w chwili gdy nam przerwano, mówiłeś, że dwie kobiety upewniwszy się, iż nikt ich nie śledzi, szybko przebiegły ulicę i weszły do domu kawalera Toledo. Naczelnik Cyganów widząc, że pragniemy usłyszeć dalszy ciąg jego przygód, zaczął w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Dogoniłem obie kobiety, właśnie gdy wchodziły na schody, i pokazawszy im próbki, powiedziałem, o poleceniu danym mi przez zazdrośnika, dodając: - Teraz wejdźcie panie naprawdę do kościoła, ja tymczasem pobiegnę po mniemanego kochanka, który, zdaje mi się, jest mężem jednej z was. Skoro was zobaczy, nie chcąc zapewne, abyście wiedziały, że was śledził, odejdzie, a wtedy będziecie mogły pójść, dokąd wam się podoba. Nieznajome usłuchały mojej rady, ja zaś pobiegłem do kupca win i doniosłem zazdrośnikowi, że obie kobiety rzeczywiście przybyły do kościoła. Poszliśmy razem i wtedy pokazałem mu dwie aksamitne spódnice podobne do próbek, które trzymałem w ręku. Zdawał się jeszcze powątpiewać, ale wtem jedna z kobiet odwróciła się i jak gdyby nie naumyślnie uchyliła nieco zasłony. Wnet radość małżeńska rozlała się po rysach zazdrośnika, wkrótce wmieszał się między tłum i wyszedł z kościoła. Wybiegłem za nim na ulicę, podziękował mi i dał jeszcze jedną sztukę złota. Sumienie nie pozwalało mi jej przyjąć, ale nie chcąc się zdradzić, musiałem schować ją do kieszeni. Ścigałem go wzrokiem, następnie poszedłem po dwie kobiety i odprowadziłem je do domu kawalera. Ładniejsza z nich chciała mi dać sztukę złota. - Przebacz, pani - rzekłem - sumienie nakazywało mi zdradzić twego mniemanego kochanka, gdyż poznałem w nim męża, ale nieuczciwie byłoby przyjmować z obu stron zapłatę. Wróciłem do przysionka Św. Rocha i pokazałem dwie sztuki złota. Moi towarzysze krzyknęli z podziwu. Często poruczano im podobne zlecenia, ale nigdy nikt tak ich sowicie nie wynagradzał. Zaniosłem złoto do wspólnej kasy; chłopcy poszli za mną, chcąc nacieszyć się zdziwieniem przekupki, która w istocie nic posiadała się ze zdumienia na widok tylu naraz pieniędzy. Oświadczyła, że nie tylko da nam tyle kasztanów, ile sami zechcemy, ale że nadto zaopatrzy się w małe kiełbaski i wszystko, czego potrzeba do ich upieczenia. Nadzieja takiej biesiady napełniła radością naszą czeredę, ja tylko jej nie podzielałem i postanowiłem wyszukać sobie lepszego kucharza. Tymczasem napełniliśmy kieszenie kasztanami i wróciliśmy do przysionka Św. Rocha. Po posiłku zawinąłem się w płaszcz i zasnąłem. Nazajutrz jedna z poznanych wczoraj kobiet zbliżyła się do mnie i wręczyła mi list prosząc, abym zaniósł go do kawalera. Poszedłem i oddałem pismo jego kamerdynerowi. Wkrótce wprowadzono mnie do pokoju. Powierzchowność kawalera Toledo sprawiła na mnie przyjemne wrażenie. Z łatwością zrozumiałem, dlaczego jest w łaskach u kobiet. Był to młodzieniec nader powabnej postaci. Nie potrzebował uśmiechać się, gdyż wesołość przebijała się w każdym rysie jego twarzy, przy czym jakiś wdzięk towarzyszył wszystkim jego poruszeniom; można było tylko domyślić się lekkości i niestałości w jego obyczajach, co bez wątpienia byłoby mu szkodziło u kobiet, gdyby każda nie była przekonana, że potrafi ustalić najbardziej płochego mężczyznę. - Mój przyjacielu - rzekł kawaler - znam już twój dowcip i uczciwość. Chcesz wejść do mej służby? - To niemożliwe - odrzekłem. - Urodziłem się szlachcicem i nie mogę podejmować się obowiązków służącego. Obrałem stan żebracki, gdyż ten nikomu nie przynosi ujmy. - Wyśmienicie - zawołał kawaler - oto odpowiedź godna prawdziwego Kastylijczyka. Powiedzże mi, co mogę dla ciebie uczynić? - Senor kawalerze - odpowiedziałem - lubię mój stan, ponieważ jest zaszczytny i daje mi środki do życia, ale przyznam się, że kuchnia nie jest tam najlepsza. Jeżeli więc senor zechcesz mi pozwolić, abym jadał z twymi ludźmi, będę to uważał za największe dla siebie szczęście. - Z największą chęcią - rzekł kawaler. - W dniach, gdy przyjmuję u siebie kobiety, zwykle odsyłam służących, więc gdyby wówczas szlacheckie twoje urodzenie pozwoliło ci usługiwać nam do stołu... - Skoro senor będziesz ze swoją kochanką - odpowiedziałem - natenczas z przyjemnością mogę wam usługiwać, gdyż stając ci się użytecznym, uszlachetniam tym sposobem mój postępek. To powiedziawszy pożegnałem kawalera i udałem się na ulicę Toledo. Zapytałem o dom senora Avadoro, ale nikt nie umiał mi odpowiedzieć. Wtedy zapytałem o dom Filipa del Tintero Largo. Pokazano mi balkon, na którym ujrzałem człowieka poważnej postaci, palącego cygaro i - jak mi się zdawało - liczącego dachówki pałacu księcia Alby. Głos natury żywo odezwał się w mym sercu, ale zarazem zastanowiło mnie, że natura obdarzyła ojca takim zbytkiem powagi, zarazem tak niewiele udzielając jej synowi. Sądziłem, że lepiej byłaby uczyniła rozdzielając tę powagę po równi między obydwóch, wszelako przyszło mi na myśl, że należy za wszystko dziękować Bogu, i poprzestając na tym wniosku, wróciłem do towarzyszów. Poszliśmy spróbować kiełbasek u przekupki, które tak dalece mi zasmakowały, że zupełnie zapomniałem o obiedzie u kawalera. Nad wieczorem spostrzegłem obie kobiety, wchodzące do jego domu. Widząc, że dość długo tam bawią, poszedłem dowiedzieć się, czy nie potrzebują moich usług, ale właśnie w tej chwili wychodziły. Przemówiłem kilka dwuznacznych słów do piękniejszej, która za całą odpowiedź uderzyła mnie lekko wachlarzem po twarzy. W chwilę później zbliżył się do mnie człowiek wyniosłej postawy, z krzyżem maltańskim wyszytym na płaszczu. Reszta jego odzienia zdradzała podróżnego. Zapytał mnie, gdzie mieszka kawaler Toledo. Odpowiedziałem, że mogę go zaprowadzić. Nie znaleźliśmy nikogo w przedpokoju, otworzyłem więc drzwi i wszedłem z nim razem do środka. Kawaler Toledo zdziwił się niepomału. - Co widzę - zawołał - tyżeś to, mój kochany Aguilarze? Przybyłeś do Madrytu, jakże jestem szczęśliwy! Cóż się tam dzieje na Malcie? Co porabia wielki mistrz? wielki komtur, przeor nowicjatu? Drogi przyjacielu, niechże cię uściskam! Kawaler Aguilar odpowiedział na te oświadczenia z równą czułością, wszelako z daleko większą powagą. Domyśliłem się, że dwaj przyjaciele zechcą wieczerzać razem. Znalazłem w przedpokoju nakrycie i pobiegłem czym prędzej po wieczerzę. Gdy stół był już zastawiony, kawaler Toledo kazał mi przynieść od piwniczego dwie butelki musującego francuskiego wina. Spełniłem jego rozkaz i wysadziłem korki. Tymczasem obaj przyjaciele rozmawiali, przypominając sobie mnóstwo wspólnych wspomnień, po czym Toledo, zabrawszy głos, tak rzekł: - Nie pojmuję, jakim sposobem, obdarzeni cale przeciwnymi charakterami, możemy żyć ze sobą w tak ścisłej przyjaźni. Ty posiadasz wszystkie cnoty, ja zaś pomimo to kocham cię, jak gdybyś był najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie. W istocie, słów tych czynem dowodzę, gdyż dotąd z nikim nie zaprzyjaźniłem się w Madrycie i ty wciąż jesteś jedynym moim przyjacielem. Ale prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem równie stały w miłości. - Czy nadal masz te same zasady względem kobiet? - przerwał Aguilar. - Niezupełnie - odparł Toledo - dawniej jak najszybciej porzucałem jedną kochankę dla drugiej, teraz zaś przekonałem się, że tym sposobem tracę zbyt wiele czasu, i zwykle rozpoczynam nowy związek, zanim zerwę pierwszy, podczas gdy w dali upatruję już trzeci. - Tak więc - rzekł Aguilar - ciągle jeszcze nie wyrzekłeś się tej lekkomyślności? - Ja nie - odpowiedział Toledo - ale lękam się, ażeby ona mnie nie opuściła. Kobiety madryckie mają w swym charakterze coś tak natarczywego, tak nieodczepnego, że często mimowolnie człowiek stając się bardziej moralny, aniżeliby sobie tego życzył. - Nie rozumiem zupełnie twoich słów - rzekł Aguilar - zresztą nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, nasz zakon jest wojskowy, a zarazem duchowny; ślubujemy podobnie jak mnisi i księża. - Zapewne - dodał Toledo - lub jak kobiety, gdy przysięgają na wierność małżonkom. - I któż z nas wie - rzekł Aguilar - czy za złamanie przysięgi nie czeka ich straszna kara na tamtym świecie? - Mój przyjacielu - powiedział Toledo - wierzę w to wszystko, w co chrześcijanin powinien wierzyć, ale zdaje mi się, że zachodzi tu pewne nieporozumienie. Jakże to, do diabła, więc chcesz, ażeby żona oidora Uscariza miała być smażona w ogniu przez całą wieczność, ponieważ dziś jedną godzinę ze mną przepędziła? - Wiara naucza nas - rzekł Aguilar - że są inne jeszcze miejsca pokuty. - Masz na myśli czyściec - odpowiedział Toledo. - Przeszedłem przezeń, kiedym się kochał w tej diabelskiej Inezie z Nawarry, najdziwaczniejszym, najbardziej wymagającym i najzazdrośniejszym stworzeniu, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu spotkałem; ale też odtąd zarzekam się na wieki bogiń teatralnych. Ale ja rozprawiam, a ty ani jesz, ani pijesz; ja wypróżniłem całą butelkę, a twój kieliszek jeszcze pełny. O czym myślisz? O czym tak dumasz? - Dumałem - rzekł Aguilar - nad słońcem, które dziś widziałem. - Nie mogę ci tego zaprzeczyć - przerwał Toledo - gdyż ja także je widziałem. - Dumałem także - dodał Aguilar - nad tym, czy jutro je zobaczę. - Nie wątpię o tym, zwłaszcza jeżeli mgły nie będzie. - Nie zaręczaj, gdyż, być może, nie dożyję jutrzejszego dnia. - Muszę wyznać - rzekł Toledo - że przywozisz nam z Malty myśli, jak do stołu, niezbyt wesołe. - Człowiek zawsze pewien jest śmierci - przerwał Aguilar - ale nigdy nie wie, kiedy ostatnia chwila nań przypadnie. - Słuchaj no - rzekł Toledo - przyznaj się, od kogo zasłyszałeś te przyjemne nowiny? Musiał to być jakiś nader pocieszny śmiertelnik; czy często zapraszasz go na wieczerzę? - Mylisz się - odrzekł Aguilar - dzisiejszego poranku mówił mi o tym spowiednik. - Jak to - zawołał Toledo - przyjeżdżasz do Madrytu i tego samego dnia idziesz do spowiedzi? Czyżby pojedynek cię tu sprowadzał? - Właśnie dlatego poszedłem do spowiedzi. - Wyśmienicie - rzekł Toledo - od dawna nie trzymałem już szpady w ręku i jeżeli chcesz, mogę służyć ci za świadka. - Mocno żałuję - odpowiedział Aguilar - ale właśnie ty jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, którego nie mogę prosić o wyświadczenie mi tej przysługi. - Sprawiedliwe nieba! - krzyknął Toledo - znowu więc rozpocząłeś nieszczęsny spór z moim bratem? - Nie inaczej, mój przyjacielu - odparł Aguilar - książę Lerma nie chciał zgodzić się na zadośćuczynienie, jakiego odeń wymagałem, dziś więc w nocy mamy bić się przy pochodniach nad brzegami Manzanaresu, pod wielkim mostem. - Wielki Boże! - zawołał Toledo z boleścią - mamże dziś wieczorem stracić brata lub przyjaciela? - Być może obu - odrzekł Aguilar - Wyzwaliśmy się na śmierć i życie; zamiast szpad, zgodziliśmy się na długi sztylet w prawej, a puginał w lewej ręce. Wiesz, że broń ta jest straszna. Toledo, którego tkliwa dusza łatwo przejmowała wszelkie wrażenia, z najhuczniejszej wesołości od razu wpadł w najposępniejszą rozpacz. - Przewidywałem twoją boleść - rzekł Aguilar - i dlatego nie chciałem widzieć się z tobą, ale głos z nieba dał mi się słyszeć, rozkazując, abym cię ostrzegł o karach, jakie nas czekają w przyszłym życiu. - Ach! - zawołał Toledo - proszę cię, nie myśl wcale o moim nawróceniu. - Jestem tylko żołnierzem - rzekł Aguilar - nie umiem wygłaszać kazań, ale powinienem słuchać głosu boskiego. W tej chwili zegar uderzył jedenastą, Aguilar uściskał przyjaciela i rzekł: - Posłuchaj, Toledo: tajemne przeczucie ostrzega mnie, że zginę, pragnę jednak, ażeby śmierć moja przydała się do twego zbawienia. Opóźnię walkę aż do północy. Natenczas uważaj pilnie; jeżeli umarli mogą jakimi znaki dać się słyszeć żyjącym, w takim razie bądź przekonany, że przyjaciel twój nie omieszka upewnić cię o istnieniu tamtego świata. Uprzedzam cię tylko, uważaj dobrze o samej północy. To mówiąc Aguilar uściskał jeszcze raz przyjaciela i wyszedł, Toledo rzucił się na łóżko i zalał łzami, ja zaś wyszedłem do przedpokoju, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Byłem ciekawy, jak się to wszystko skończy. Toledo wstawał, spoglądał na zegarek, po czym znowu padał na łóżko i płakał. Noc była ciemna, tylko migotania dalekich błyskawic przedzierały się czasami przez szpary okiennic. Burza zbliżała się coraz bardziej i groza jej powiększała jeszcze posępność naszego położenia. Północ uderzyła i z ostatnim dźwiękiem usłyszeliśmy trzy stuknięcia w okiennicę. Toledo otworzył okiennicę mówiąc: - Czy zginąłeś? - Zginąłem - odpowiedział grobowy głos. - Czy jest czyściec na tamtym świecie? - zapytał Toledo. - Jest, i ja się w nim już znajduję - odrzekł tenże sam głos, po czym usłyszeliśmy długi, bolesny jęk. Toledo padł twarzą na ziemię, następnie porwał się, wziął płaszcz i wyszedł. Udałem się za nim; zwróciliśmy się drogą, ku Manzanaresowi, ale jeszcze nie doszliśmy do wielkiego mostu, gdy ujrzeliśmy czeredę ludzi, z których kilku niosło pochodnie. Toledo poznał swego brata. - Nie masz potrzeby iść dalej - rzekł mu książę Lerma - jeżeli nie chcesz potknąć się o trupa twego przyjaciela. Toledo padł bez zmysłów. Widząc, że jest w rękach swoich ludzi, powróciłem do mego przysionka i zacząłem rozmyślać nad tym wszystkim, czego byłem świadkiem. Ojciec Sanudo nieraz wspominał nam o czyśćcu i nowe to zapewnienie nie sprawiło na mnie nadzwyczajnego wrażenia. Zasnąłem zwykłym, twardym snem. Nazajutrz pierwszym człowiekiem, który wszedł do kościoła Św. Rocha, był Toledo, ale tak blady i znękany, że zaledwie mogłem go poznać. Długo modlił się, wreszcie zażądał spowiednika. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca, przerwano mu dalsze opowiadanie, musiał nas zatem opuścić i rozeszliśmy się, każdy w swoją stronę. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie